The 7th Lieutenant
by jysabelle
Summary: Kain creates a 7th lieutenant, but that is actually just the beginning. PG13 for some blood/violence in latest chapters. First fan fic so read and please review but be gentle. I'm sorry, big writer's block. Ch. 9 soon.
1. Kain's Discovery

Author's note: I do not own any characters of this fan fic besides Tybalt and Jysa. Nosgoth and all other people in it are owned by Eidos. I am not making any money off this fic (though I wish I were) and yada yada yada, I'm sure there's more I'm supposed to say but I'm new at this so I dunno. This is my first stab at a fan fic so please review but be gentle.  
  
Kain was slouched in his throne, tapping his fingers in boredom. Normally he would here his sons outside the Sanctuary, laughing and bragging about their latest hunts in the small, unprotected human villages throughout Nosgoth. But tonight all he heard was rain softly hitting the walls around his throne crafted in the pillars. He shuddered at the thought of how painful rain once was to him as a fledgling.  
  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he quickly rose and sauntered out of the room. He passed through the corridor toward the exit of the Sanctuary of the Clans where two young Dumahim guarded the entrance. As Kain placed a hand on the door one guard coughed to get Kain's attention, which Kain simply paused but didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Excuse me, my lord, but you don't want to go out there. The storm is..."  
  
"You dare to tell ME what I want or don't want to do!?" Kain cut him off and gave him a threatening glare.  
  
"No master, please forgive me." The Dumahim nervously replied and lowered his head.  
  
The glare never left Kain's face as he stormed out the door. However, he could not help but smirk at the fear he had struck into the guard once he was out of sight.  
  
Kain wandered around a bit, but then got a feeling that something wasn't right. Cautiously, he unsheathed the Soul Reaver and glanced around. The only thing he found was a crow, which kept frantically, flying from different recessed parts of rock, trying to find shelter from the rain. With one swift motion Kain struck it down with the Soul Reaver and gave his trademark smirk as it fell.  
  
He continued to wander when eventually he came across the Sarafan tomb. He made a face of disgust as he eyed the "final resting place" of the holy priests who had been just as obsessed as Kain to rule Nosgoth. Something within him told him he should go in. But why? He knew what was in there. He normally would have no desire to visit such a place; however, he still felt that he should. Besides, no one but him had the gift to be in the rain for any period of time anyways. (That would come but a few centuries later.)  
  
So Kain ventured inside and found something that at first put his face into a look of pure shock, followed by an sinister grin. 


	2. A Change

Author's note: I don't own any character in the games of Blood Omen or Soul Reaver...well, you all know the rest of this part. And I'm sorry I didn't have this in my first chapter but there are Soul Reaver spoilers and stuff.  
  
Apparently another body of killed Sarafan warriors had been found. Next to he partially opened coffin of Melchiah was another grave marked Tybalt. Kain slowly opened the lid and looked over the corpse.  
  
"He looks as if he was strong as a man, but I will make him even stronger." Kain mumbled to himself as he carefully lifted the body from the coffin and onto the ground where he prepared for incarnation.  
  
Meanwhile, Rahab, who was not bothered by the rain, was on his way Raziel's territory. He went by the Sarafan tombs and paused for a moment, thinking that he heard someone in there. Then he decided that if anything it was humans going to pray to the final resting place of their fallen heroes.  
  
Not long afterward he was in a large, ornate room with his oldest brother who was pacing nervously. Rahab cleared his throat to try to get Raziel's attention. Raziel hesitated, looked up, and then continued pacing.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Rahab asked softly.  
"Actually, Rahab, yes. Something IS bothering me."  
  
Rahab approached his brother who was now pacing faster than before.  
  
"Something isn't right. I can feel it. Something's changed in some way and I have a feeling that Kain has the answer." Raziel said almost angrily as he began speeding up even more.  
  
Rahab moved away from Raziel to look outside.  
  
"Look, the rain has stopped. Let's go to the Sanctuary of the Clans and see if Kain can enlighten you." 


	3. The Meeting Is Set

Raziel stormed out the door with Rahab not far behind. Raziel had nearly forgotten that his younger brother was even there as he walked quickly toward the Sanctuary. As it slowly came into view his gaze was fixed on the large doors of this shrine and his fast-paced walk was becoming a jog. Rahab still remained close, trying to walk faster to keep up.  
Finally they reached the doors. As Raziel pulled open the doors the two Dumahim stepped into his path. The lieutenant scowled.  
  
"Get out of my way. I wish to speak to my father."  
  
"Master Kain is not in right now. If you need to talk to him you should return later." One of the guards said boldly.  
  
"Let me wait inside. This is of great importance."  
  
"Lieutenant Raziel, I can't allow that. I must ask you to leave now."  
  
Raziel was now furious. His eyes seemed to glow with anger.  
  
"If you weren't one of my brother's son I'd..."  
  
"Please, Raziel, let's just come back later." Rahab said softly and placed a hand on Raziel's shoulder.  
  
Raziel jerked his shoulder knocking off Rahab's gesture.  
  
Then the familiar arrogant voice boomed from behind them making them all jump.  
  
"Get out of my way. There is much work to be done."  
Though his words were harsh, there was a little cheer in his voice, which only made Raziel more suspicious and curious.  
  
They all quickly leaped out of the path of their ruler and he walked proudly past them as they bowed. Kain then turned back and motioned for Raziel and Rahab to follow him. Rahab smiled, knowing that Raziel would finally learn what he needed to know from Kain and rest easily. Though a stern look remained on the first lieutenant's face.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak with me of?" Kain asked, sitting back in his throne.  
  
"I've got this feeling. And I'm not sure it's good. Is there anything new going on?"  
  
A smile crept across Kain's face at the question. His first-born son had always had good instincts, and it did not surprise him that Raziel had scenced the change.  
  
"Actually, Raziel, there is news. Big news. But it's something you and all of your brethren should learn together. So when you leave, you and Rahab need to tell Turel, Dumah, Zephon, and Melchiah to meet me here for a meeting of the clans tomorrow morning."  
  
Raziel nodded, smiled and bowed, though disappointed that he didn't learn what he wanted to. Rahab also smiled and bowed. They turned to leave.  
  
"Rahab, my child, what brought you here?"  
  
"Merely my curiosity, I wanted to know what had Raziel so worked up."  
  
Kain grinned again, but his face went back to his usual stern face.  
  
"In time, my children, in time. You may go. Rest well for starting tomorrow the lives of you and your brothers will change."  
  
Raziel and Rahab glanced nervously at each other and then left. 


	4. The Newest Addition

Kain was standing near what remained of the pillar of death, remembering the demise of Mortanius. He closed his eyes and could still see Hash'ak'gik crushing the necromancer. His sons knocking on the door to this giant shrine interrupted this vision. Kain quickly shook his head to snap himself out of this daydream and invited them in.  
  
The lieutenants entered, bowed, and took their positions around the thrown. Kain kept a regal look on his face though he was fighting back a smile. He told them not to move and he would return with what he wanted them to see. Kain walked past them and was amused by the way he heard them whispering among themselves as soon as he had left the room.  
  
Kain ran to the Sarafan tomb, knowing that his newest lieutenant would awaken soon. He worried that Tybalt may have risen and wandered off but was relieved when he arrived and saw the body still lying peacefully next to the coffin. Kain merely stared for a minute, making sure that Tybalt's chest was still rising and falling slowly. Then he lost patience and gently shook the new vampire.  
  
Tybalts eyes slowly opened and then he began to panic. He glanced around, though never taking his eyes off Kain for more than a second, then sat up and scooted so his back was against the wall. The expression on his face showing fear and confusion.  
  
Kain smiled remembering all of his sons this way in the very beginning.  
  
"Fear not, my child. You are now a vampire. I am a ruler and father to you. You will reign as a lieutenant along with your six brothers."  
  
Tybalt nodded, the fear slowly leaving him. He examined his hands, which were now claws and his pale flesh. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling his new sharp fangs.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to ask me about?"  
  
"Actually, yes." He paused and looked Kain in the eyes. "What is your name?"  
  
Kain was rather bewildered, none of the others seemed to care who he was, they were merely concerned with what they were. After a grin, he forced that regal look on his face again.  
  
"Lord Kain, ruler of Nosgoth."  
  
"And what of my brothers?" Tybalt asked with interest.  
  
Kain's eyes widened. He had nearly forgotten the six lieutenants who were waiting patiently within the Sanctuary.  
  
"Speaking of your brothers, if you feel that you are ready we can go to meet them now."  
  
Tybalt smiled and nodded.  
  
Back at the Sanctuary the brothers were losing patience.  
  
"I bet he's just off hunting somewhere and didn't want us interrupting him so he lured us all here." Zephon said, his lips curling into a scowl.  
  
"You know that the master wouldn't do that." Rahab snapped in their father's defense.  
  
"That would be a pretty good trick though." Turel said, getting an angry glance from Rahab.  
  
"What? It would!"  
  
"If Kain isn't back in ten more minutes, I'm leaving. I haven't had a feed in hours!" Dumah exclaimed angrily.  
  
Melchiah sighed and looked over at Raziel who was staring straight a head with an expression of boredom and annoyance. His arms were crossed and he had a lock or two of hair in his eyes. He seemed almost in a trance.  
  
They all jumped when Kain pushed open the door. They quickly bowed, not even seeing the young vampire standing behind Kain.  
  
Kain stepped forward revealing the seventh lieutenant who nervously eyed each of his new brothers.  
  
Melchiah smiled at his younger brother, glad that he was no longer the last born.  
  
Zephon smirked evilly, thinking of ways to manipulate this fledgling to serve him. (Still bitter that it didn't work on Melchiah.)  
  
Dumah was not certain that he liked another lieutenant in the family but he wasn't going to hold that against Tybalt.  
  
Rahab greeted his newest brother, remembering what it was like to be the youngest.  
  
Turel was fairly pleased. Tybalt looked strong and skilled. He looked as if he would serve well as a lieutenant.  
  
Raziel brushed the hair out of his eyes with one hand and then crossed his arms again. He looked Tybalt up and down and then looked him in the eye with disdain. Then his stern expression returned and he looked back at Kain.  
  
Kain then introduced them all and when Raziel gave the fledgling another look like that Kain shot him a glare. Raziel quickly smiled and greeted Tybalt. Then Kain dismissed the lieutenants but told Tybalt to stay and he would take him to his new clan territory.  
  
As they walked they were silent and finally Tybalt spoke up.  
  
"I don't think they all like me very well." He said with a frown.  
  
Kain sighed.  
  
"They just don't know you yet. They will have a chance to get to know you better tomorrow. You'll be going hunting with them." 


	5. First Hunt

Early the next day all of the lieutenants besides Tybalt and Zephon were in front of the Sanctuary of the Clans discussing where they would hunt. Dumah and Turel were in an argument while Raziel, Rahab, and Melchiah were watching for the remaining brothers to arrive.  
  
Zephon and Tybalt showed up together. Tybalt appeared nervous, but Zephon was jumpy with anticipation. The brothers all smiled and waved to Zephon. Raziel turned to Tybalt who waved and smiled. Raziel rolled his eyes and began talking to Zephon.  
  
"So, are we ready to go?" Rahab asked eagerly.  
  
They all nodded and headed toward the forest.  
  
"Now we're gonna see what you're made of!" yelled Turel and he whacked Tybalt on the back…hard.  
  
Tybalt winced and then forced a grin on his face. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
As they made their way through the forest they eventually came to a sign indicating that they were near the small village they were after. This made all of the lieutenants' mouths begin to drool. After following a short path they finally came to the houses. The villagers who were just waking up saw the vampires and began screaming, frantically trying to flee. That was the instant the brothers all ran off in different directions, attacking anyone and everyone in sight.  
  
After killing and feeding on three villagers Tybalt had to stop. How could they enjoy this so much? He wondered for a moment about how they could find so much pleasure in massacring these town people who could barely defend themselves. Just then he saw Raziel backing a man into a corner in a house nearby. He realized that there was another man there that was sneaking up behind the distracted lieutenant with a pail of water. Tybalt did not know much about being a vampire yet but his instincts told him that water had acid like effects. With that he took off toward the house and tackled the man just before he burned his brother.  
  
Raziel, who had just finished feeding, turned in shock. He studied the surroundings, then realized what had just happened. He stared curiously into Tybalts eyes. They were silent for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Thank you." The eldest lieutenant finally muttered, still shocked.  
  
"Don't mention it." Tybalt replied in almost a cocky way, then raced out the door to find his other brothers.  
  
Finally, after killing off what was left of that village they returned to the Sanctuary. They sat around for hours bragging about the cruelest and most gruesome deaths. Tybalt was beginning to feel sick about all this and decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, what's with these and why don't I have one?" he asked pointing to Rahab's clan draped over his shoulder.  
  
"That's our clan flags. They represent our children and us. You'll get one when you start your clan." Melchiah answered promptly.  
  
"How do you start a clan? Am I going to have to find a lady vampire?" Tybalt asked in a shy manner.  
  
All of the brothers smiled so big that their fangs were revealed.  
  
"I wish." Turel said, laughing a little while saying that.  
  
"Actually, in order to start a clan you find a strong, able human and convert them into being a vampire." Dumah said, finally able to wipe the smile off of his face.  
  
Tybalt nodded. "Well, can I start one tomorrow?"  
  
The vampires nodded.  
  
"Ok, then I think I'm going to turn in early so I'll have a good start tomorrow."  
  
They all said good-bye and Tybalt sauntered off toward his territory.  
  
After he was well out of sight they began talking about him.  
  
"He did really well out there today. Better than I thought he would." Zephon said, resting his chin on one hand.  
  
"Yeah, but did you notice something funny about the way he was acting?" Rahab asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed like he wasn't enjoying it at all." Melchiah answered.  
  
Turel nodded. "I guess he's kind of…well, kind of…"  
  
"Weak." Raziel finished, an arrogant smirk crawling across his face.  
  
"That's not exactly the word I was looking for. I was thinking more along the lines of 'different' maybe." Turel glared at Raziel.  
  
"Excuse me, dear brother, but did he not save you from a nasty burn today?" Dumah raised his eyebrows, almost threatening his brother.  
  
"I guess so." Raziel grunted, crossing his arms.  
  
"What do you hold against him so much?" Rahab asked warmly.  
  
"We don't NEED a seventh lieutenant. We're running things fine on our own. Things are just going to get crowded. If Kain keeps adding and adding to our family one of his new arrivals is bound to get power-hungry and may actually take over!" Raziel was getting more and more angry with every word.  
  
"But you can't hold that against HIM!" Zephon was also angry.  
  
Raziel took a deep breath. He was the first lieutenant and first-born brother. He would not let himself get out of control.  
  
"You're right. I guess it isn't his fault. I'll take it easy on him." Raziel said, now calm.  
  
Turel stood up.  
  
"We should go tell the master that Tybalt is starting a clan tomorrow."  
  
They entered the corridor and knocked on the door to Kain's throne.  
  
When they had permission, they entered in their single-file line with Raziel in front and Melchiah being the last, and bowed. Kain seemed delighted to see them.  
  
"How was the hunt?"  
  
"Wonderful, my lord." Raziel answered with a smile.  
  
"And what about Tybalt? You didn't 'accidentally' kill him did you?" Kain asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Trust me, it was tempting." Raziel said under his breath, only to be elbowed by Turel.  
  
"Actually, Father, He just went back to his territory early because he plans to start his own clan tomorrow. That's what we came to tell you about."  
  
"Oh." Kain said, surprised and interested. "Well, I guess tomorrow we'll have to see what the cat will drag in as the beginning of his clan." 


	6. Jysa

Tybalt slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched for a moment, preparing himself for the peril he knew he would find today. He got up and jogged to the edge of his territory. He stopped to glance back at his land, realizing that soon it wouldn't be so empty. Taking a deep breath Tybalt set off to a village he noticed not far from the one he and his brethren demolished yesterday.  
  
Coming to the first house, Tybalt entered quietly. They were all still asleep. He looked over each human carefully. None of them matched up to what he was looking for. Disappointed he sighed and turned for the door. Just as he was leaving to enter the next house he heard some movement from one of the people of the house. Tybalt froze, and then ducked down hoping he wasn't seen. A woman of the house lit a lantern and then turned to see the lieutenant crouching by the door.  
  
"VAMPIRE!!!" she shrieked. Waking everyone else in the house. They all began screaming, and soon all hell broke loose throughout the town.  
  
Tybalt swore under his breath and ran out of the house now everyone one was running around frantically, and he studied them as they were fleeing. He still was not satisfied. So he decided to search through the houses for those villagers who didn't make it out.  
  
He crept into a nearby house and saw a man, woman, and little boy huddled in the back. Just then a 16-year-old girl jumped out from behind a bed with a long sword.  
  
"Stay away from my family." She threatened.  
  
Tybalt was impressed. His golden eyes were locked with hers, which were a piercing blue. Her long blonde hair was pulled back, leaving a few shorter locks of hair dangling near her eyes. She was in excellent physical condition and from the way she was holding the sword he could tell that she was experienced. Most of all, the bravery she showed toward him, a beast feared by humans, called his attention. Tybalt knew that she was the one to begin his clan with.  
  
As he took a step toward her she thrust the sword up and suspended it merely inches away from his throat.  
  
"I don't wish to harm your family." He said, stepping back again.  
  
"Then what do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I am one Kain's lieutenants. I have chosen you to begin my clan."  
  
"What if I refuse?" the girl was now beginning to shake though she kept her weapon up.  
  
"That is not an option."  
  
With that Tybalt was about to pounce, but the girl's father came at him with a torch. Not willing to take on two armed humans, Tybalt ran back and hid in the forest.  
  
He didn't realize that the girl was following him until he heard the man yell after her.  
  
"Jysa, don't chase after him!"  
  
"I will not rest easily until I know that vampire is dead."  
  
Tybalt couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Apparently she doesn't realize that it's hard to kill something that is already dead." He said quietly to himself as he sat up in a tree, waiting to ambush her.  
  
Sure enough, she carefully walked down the path, weapon drawn. He stealthfully positioned himself to attack from above. Then it hit him…no one ever told him how to make a human a vampire! He remembered that though many humans thought that it was a poison of the blood that it had to do with reincarnating a corpse with a soul. However, his new instincts told him that he would know what to do.  
  
So he pounced on her from above and with one swift movement snapped her neck. He remembered what her father had called her.  
  
"Jysa," he said with a smile. "welcome to my clan."  
  
Tybalt then began the reincarnation.  
  
When he had finished, he carried her still temporarily lifeless body back to his territory. He didn't know how long it would take for her to awaken so he went to Kain.  
  
"So, you believe you've found a worthy human to begin your clan?" Kain asked with interest.  
  
"Yes Kain, I have. I came to ask you how long it would take for my chosen one to awaken."  
  
"By tonight. Bring him here tonight so that your brothers and I can meet him." Kain leaned forward signaling with one hand for his son to leave.  
  
Tybalt swallowed hard because Kain kept saying "him".  
  
"Yes master." He bowed and left.  
  
Tybalt sat watching Jysa for hours before finally she began breathing. He jumped up and ran to where he had her lying. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments as she tried to wake up. When she was conscious enough, she sat up and then saw Tybalt kneeling beside her. She jumped to her feet and got into a defensive position.  
  
He smiled warmly.  
  
She looked at him, confused for a moment. Then looked herself over. Noticing the paleness of her skin, her new claws, and the fangs.  
  
"What has become of me?" she asked, now relaxed but still confused.  
  
"I chose you to begin my clan. I will be a father to you. When you feel ready we will go to the Sanctuary of the Clans and you will meet Kain and the other six lieutenants."  
  
She nodded. "We can go now."  
  
So the two of them headed to the Sanctuary. As they passed the Dumahim guards, the guards' jaws dropped, then they snickered to themselves. They came to the door of Kain's throne room and Tybalt placed one hand on the door and turned to Jysa.  
  
"I'll enter first. I'll call you in after I make my entrance."  
  
Jysa nodded and Tybalt walked in, leaving the door partially open.  
  
Tybalt saw all of his brethren standing in formation and they bowed their heads slightly to greet him. He returned the gesture and then bowed to Kain. Kain rose from his thrown with a clan flag in hand.  
  
"So, my child, let us witness your first-born."  
  
Tybalt turned toward the door and motioned for Jysa to enter. Shyly, she opened the door the rest of the way and entered. She looked at the other lieutenants who were staring, completely stunned. She nervously stepped toward Kain and bowed. He was bewildered, but amused.  
  
"Interesting choice. However, your brothers chose, well…I guess I was expecting you to…um…" Kain had a half smile on his face but he was shaking his head with his lack of words. Kain was very seldom speechless.  
  
"You were supposed to pick a guy." Raziel found the words Kain was looking for. He and the other brothers laughed. Yet, Melchiah didn't think it was that funny. There wasn't any rule saying you couldn't have a female fledgling.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kain finally raised his voice, silencing the others. "Let us not judge. Perhaps there is more to her than we can see."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Tybalt said, happy that his father understood where he was coming from.  
  
"Well see how well she holds up at guarding Tybalt's territory, then we'll judge his decision. But now I will leave you. I have work elsewhere." With that, Kain stormed off, leaving his sons and the new fledgling alone.  
  
"I bet you just couldn't take down a male villager. I knew you were weak." Raziel said with disgust.  
  
Jysa narrowed her eyes and Tybalt just shook his head.  
  
"I thought you were going to lighten up on him." Melchiah glared at Raziel.  
  
"I was going to, but then he pulls something like this!" he replied gesturing to Jysa.  
  
He and the other brothers besides Melchiah then laughed again. They all left together, leaving Tybalt and Jysa still standing in the center of the room.  
  
Jysa placed a hand on Tybalt's shoulder.  
  
"We'll prove them wrong."  
  
Tybalt smiled and they walked back to his territory, preparing to face the days that would come where Jysa would have to prove her worth. 


	7. War

Note from author: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. ^_^  
  
For the next week Jysa had carefully guarded Tybalt's territory, keeping out any humans, wolves, or anything else that may try to enter. When Tybalt was around to take care of guarding Jysa would go to human villages and claim humans for her father's clan, so his clan grew quickly.  
  
Late one night Dumah came to Tybalt's territory. Jysa let him through and called off all the other clan members, knowing that Dumah would only come with important news for his brother.  
  
He entered a large room where he found his younger brother asleep in his throne. Dumah gently shook his brother until his eyes opened and he muttered a tired and grumpy "What do you want?"  
  
"The master has called a meeting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know but he looked concerned and maybe even angry."  
  
"So we all have to go now?"  
  
Dumah rolled his eyes and grabbed Tybalt by the arm, pulling him to his feet. Tybalt grabbed his clan flag and draped it over his shoulder. They left together, leaving Jysa in charge.  
  
They arrived, the other brethren already there. Kain was pacing but stopped when he saw the last of his sons bowing to him. He sauntered to his throne and slumped into it, his head in his hands. The lieutenants shot each other worried glances. This was very odd behavior for their normally arrogant ruler who would normally never let them see him in such a condition.  
  
Kain then stood up. A very stern expression on his face.  
  
"I want you to return to your clans and consult with your children to see how many of them are missing."  
  
The brothers appeared confused. Kain shook his head, he was hoping they already knew and he wouldn't have to be the bearer of bad news.  
  
"While wandering near the border I found several slaughtered fledglings. Because there were bodies from all of your clans, it must be a message from the humans. It's not final yet, but I want you to prepare for war."  
  
They all left and Tybalt came to Jysa immediately. She knew how many vampires there were supposed to be and luckily none were missing.  
  
The brothers met in Raziel's territory to discuss their findings.  
  
Dumah shook his head. "They got 14 of my children."  
  
"11 of mine." Turel sighed.  
  
"12." Zephon added to their numbers of casualties.  
  
"8." Raziel lowered his head.  
  
"6 Rahabim."  
  
"They got 7 of mine." Melchiah and the others then looked to Tybalt to hear his loss.  
  
"Fortunately none of mine were there." Tybalt said, his brothers' eyes widening.  
  
"Not one?" Zephon was shocked.  
  
Tybalt shook his head. "Jysa keeps them from wandering, just in case."  
  
Raziel's look of surprise went to a face of guilt.  
  
"I believe I owe you an apology."  
  
Tybalt leaned in. He had been wanting to hear this for a long time.  
  
"I underestimated your choice for your lead clan member. She turned out to be better than all of ours. Please forgive me for insulting you so."  
  
"I believe that ALL of us besides Melchiah owe you our apologies." Rahab added.  
  
Tybalt smiled widely. "I forgive you all."  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, let's rest up so tomorrow we can get ready to seek revenge on those fools who think they can get away with such acts!" Turel yelled, sick of all the mushiness.  
  
"Yeah!" the lieutenants yelled in agreement and went back to their territories.  
  
After resting, Tybalt was leaving to join his brothers for weapon practice when he saw Jysa standing near the entrance of his territory.  
  
"You can leave a couple of the other vampires in charge if you want to do something else today."  
  
"Really?" She asked excitedly. She often got bored just standing around.  
  
Tybalt nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Father." She hugged him and he left.  
  
Jysa went into a small room and called two fledglings to guard the entrance. Then she walked off, not going anywhere in particular.  
  
Eventually she walked by Zephon's territory where she saw the lieutenants throwing spears at targets.  
  
She walked by the Sanctuary and then when near the abyss. Jysa hesitated, not knowing much about the abyss, just knowing that it was where Kain threw traitors and weaklings where they died an agonizing death. She had never actually seen it with her own eyes and thought that now she would go see it. She was crossing the bridge when she realized that there was someone already there, gazing into the vortex of this abyss. She merely saw his figure at first and could not tell who it was. Jysa took a few more steps and realized it was Kain.  
  
She remembered Tybalt saying something the night before about Kain being distraught and though it wise that she should not disturb him. As Jysa turned to leave she heard his voice and froze.  
  
"Do you need something, fledgling?"  
  
She turned back to see Kain, now staring at her, it was not a cold stare though. She bowed and nervously replied.  
  
"No, Lord Kain, I merely came to see the abyss."  
  
Kain was amused. "So why go back? You never got to look at it."  
  
"Well, you are…what I mean is…" she stuttered, looking for words.  
  
"You wont bother me."  
  
Jysa smiled and joined Kain to witness lake of the dead. She was in awe of the swirling colors, so beautiful but so deadly as well.  
  
"You look as if you've never seen the abyss before." Jysa was in a dream- like state and jumped at Kain's sudden comment.  
  
"I haven't. Tybalt had told me of this but I had never seen it with my own eyes."  
  
Kain was a little surprised. "What else have you not seen?"  
  
"I don't see much besides that of my clan. Occasionally the Sanctuary of the Clans and human villages."  
  
"If you'd like, I would give you a little tour of the Nosgoth you have not seen. It would be a nice distraction from the pressure that has currently been gnawing at me." Kain said, now looking at the vortex again.  
  
"If you would, my lord."  
  
So Kain showed Jysa all of Nosgoth that she had not seen, though he tried to avoid the Sarafan tombs. He told her all that she didn't know about vampires and the holy wars they sometimes had with the humans. He was beginning to treat her as if she were one of his sons.  
  
Later, as they were walking they found the corpse of a Zephonim. Impaled with a spear, he had a note attached to it. Kain's lips curled into a snarl and he sprinted for Zephon's territory. Jysa ran for Tybalt's territory to make sure that the Tybaltim vampires were alright.  
  
Kain found the brothers laughing while they shot down crows. They saw him and his expression and froze.  
  
"You have lost another clan member, Zephon."  
  
Zephon shook his head and fixated his eyes on the bloodstained paper Kain held.  
  
"It's official now. We have two days to prepare for a war with the Sarafan."  
  
The lieutenants were filled with shock and despair. They would train again tomorrow, only much more seriously. All they knew was that the days to come would surely bring a lot of bloodshed. 


	8. One loss, One gain

Tybalt looked around for Jysa and eventually found her in the Sanctuary of the Clans. He was surprised to not see Kain with her, just Jysa sitting next to his throne.  
  
"Where is Lord Kain?" he asked. Jysa jumped, not realizing his presence until he spoke up.  
  
"He went to check the human camps to see how many soldiers they have."  
  
"Fortunately not many." Kain entered the room and after greeting the others sat in his throne. He seemed to be in deep thought, not directly talking to anyone. "I will not require the services of many fledglings. With myself and lieutenants, perhaps just a dozen of each clan."  
  
"Do you know where the battle will take place, master?" Tybalt asked.  
  
Kain continued to stare blankly, then slowly turned his head toward Tybalt. "No, but I will find out."  
  
"Did you learn anything else?"  
  
"Actually, yes. There have no Sarafan. That was a bluff. It is merely vampire hunters and townspeople joined for a rebellion."  
  
Tybalt cocked his head in confusion. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad. What can an army with that weak of an army do to our great vampire legion?"  
  
Kain smiled in amusement. "You are young yet, my child. I was once ignorant of smaller forces as you are now. See, Tybalt, it's not their army that concerns me; it's the power of hatred. Those humans put together with so much hatred to fight for could truly prove to be a formidable foe."  
  
Tybalt nodded in agreement. He watched as Kain went back into that blank stare and noticed Kain's lips slowly curling into a half-smile while scheming.  
  
Jysa signaled for Tybalt to follow as she crept toward the door to leave the master in peace. Tybalt led them to Dumah's territory where the other lieutenants were sitting in silence, also in deep thought.  
  
"I have spoken to our lord." Tybalt said to get his brothers' attention. "We will be fighting against vampire hunters and the people left over from villages. Pick twelve of your fledglings and begin training them."  
  
All brothers left for their clans and began an intense preparation for the battle. They had one day to be ready with their fledglings. The following morning the lieutenants showed up at the sanctuary with their twelve strongest fledglings. Kain overlooked them and seemed to like what he saw.  
  
"Come with me." He said sternly and led them to a cleared area near the outskirts of Nosgoth. He stood proudly in front of his lieutenants who where spread out behind him and their fledglings scattered behind them. They stood there for a while, dead silent. Tybalt fidgeted, it was much too quiet for his liking. He glanced at his brothers. Most of them looked a little nervous. Raziel had the same expression of Kain. He looked very concentrated, and maybe even a little anxious. Tybalt was amazed by the resemblance between his father and his eldest brother.  
  
Suddenly, they saw the humans running in from the distance. Kain hunched down, readying himself to run. A snarl crossed his face and his eyes narrowed to slits. He waited till what seemed like an eternity to Tybalt before he yelled to charge and he and his vampires took off toward the still coming humans. Kain, armed with his soul reaver, clashed with the human leader who looked pretty powerful himself. The lieutenants and fledglings wiped out several humans at a time. Jysa was definitely the most impressive of the fledglings. After much bloodshed Kain beheaded the leader of the humans. Kain held the head up and the vampires roared in triumph. The remaining humans fled.  
  
Kain dropped the head and checked around for the carnage done on his kind. Death was everywhere. Nearly all of the fledglings were dead. Jysa, a few Dumahim, and one Rahabim still stood. He checked on his lieutenants. Raziel had a few cuts but was all right. The others were unharmed. But then Kain noticed that one lieutenant was missing. Tybalt. They searched the battlefield and finally under a pile of bodies they found the missing brother. Kain shook him until he opened his eyes. Tybalt's face twisted in pain and he clutched his chest. Kain ripped Tybalt's shirt open and saw that his flesh had healed over a serrated weapon made specially to kill vampires. Kain shook his head, knowing that there was nothing more he could do than support his dying son's head and talk to him until as he slowly slipped away.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kain asked.  
  
"Please take care of Jysa." Tybalt requested.  
  
Kain smiled. Even in death his last son could not think of himself. "You know I will."  
  
Tybalt smiled back but then his face went back to that look of pain. Kain clenched his son's hand with the one he wasn't supporting his head with. In a few more seconds Tybalt went limp and Kain rested his hands carefully across his chest. Jysa fought back tears and all of the lieutenants, even Raziel, looked sad to watch Tybalt go.  
  
"What action will you take now, my lord?" Turel finally spoke up.  
  
"I suppose I will create another lieutenant."  
  
"So you are just going to replace my father?" Jysa asked almost angrily.  
  
"In a way, yes. I want to put my next choice for lieutenant to take his position."  
  
"And who would that be?" Jysa asked with the same tone of voice.  
  
"You." 


End file.
